


Drunk Captain

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Captain Boomerang - Fandom, DC Cinematic Universe, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Licking, Minor Violence, Pub Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexist Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to blows with a man who calls himself 'captain'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Captain

You were nothing like the ‘typical/stereotypical girl’, according to your friends of course. They had many reasons to say that and you didn’t necessarily disagree with them. Your predominantly dark wardrobe was the most common thing that they would comment on - your love for blacks, blues and especially your trusty leather jacket. When you were out with the girls and they ordered their cocktails - you were the one with the pint of beer or a glass of scotch. You were a man's woman, so you had always been told by your male friends. You didn’t typically enjoy the club scene with thumping house music and happy hour drinks - you preferred sitting in a quiet, probably dingy bar with a glass of scotch after a game of pool with the guys. Of course, that’s exactly what you were going to do.

You walked down the road with your phone in hand, thankfully you lived within walking distance from your favourite bar so going to and from was no problem for you. Your iPhone vibrated and a message popped up on your screen.

‘Sorry I can’t make it! Have a drink on me.’

You sighed and tucked your phone back into your pocket - you were only a minute or so away from the bar so there was no point in turning back now. As you opened the door to the bar, the smell of cigars and alcohol hit you. The pool tables were full so you decided to sit at the bar and pick up a glass of scotch, half an hour went by quickly - you were four drinks in and starting to feel a strong buzz. You noticed the four guys that had been previously playing pool had dispersed. You stumbled over to the table and picked up a cue. 

“Anyone wanna play me?” You turned to the loud group of guys by the far side of the bar. One grinned and stepped up.

“I’m game, let’s do this.” He pulled out a cue from the stand and chalked it, ready to play.

The door swung open and an unfamiliar person stood in the doorway, hands in his coat pockets and incoherently singing a song. “Hey!” He slurred. You turned around to see if anyone was behind you but he was definitely yelling at you. 

“Can I help you?!”

He sauntered towards you, almost in rhythm to the song that was playing on low in the background. Though his hands were still tucked deep into his pockets, he extended his arms outwards in confrontation - flashing a navy tank top, which looked to be stained with blood. You hoped it wasn’t but you were feeling brave, especially as you sipped your drink. “You chalking up that cue for me sweetheart?” He threw his head back and laughed, the kind of laugh that would make the whole room turn around, the kind of laugh where his mouth opened so wide that you could see everything and that’s when you noticed the single gold tooth he had.

“Excuse you?”

He squared up to you. This drunk, strapping and broad-shouldered beast of a man confronted you but you were not intimidated by him at all. “Go and get daddy a drink, you’re at my table.” His accent was strong and you realised he was australian.

“Why don’t you fuck off, shitbag?”

You turned around to start your game but you were stopped in your tracks when you felt the harsh grip of his hand around your arm. “You’ve got a mouth on you, haven’t you?”

“Get the fuck off of me!” You shook him off and he laughed again.

“Wow, you really do. You better watch that mouth, princess!” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“A woman like you shouldn’t be squaring up to a fella like me.”

“You’re severely underestimating me.”

“Oh yeah?!”

 

“Yeah!” 

“Come at me gorgeous. Wha-” You shut him up as your fist collided with his nose. He didn’t move much but he blinked rapidly and held his nose for a few seconds. Your hand started to hurt and you were slightly worried that he was going to hit you back, he looked like the type of guy that would.

“You little bitch! Fuck me, that kind of hurt and turned me on at the same time.” He grinned at you and sniffed.

“Shitbag.” You muttered and turned around. No one in the bar had reacted to what just happened but that was just a regular occurrence for them, not to mention everyone was probably fucked on scotch and beer. 

“Alright. Alright. I’ll buy into this shit. You and your mate over there can play me and my mate, what do you say?”

“Whatever.” 

The bartender kept replenishing all of your drinks, which was probably a bad idea because you were starting to lose focus even more than before. The guy you had hit was almost completely out of it and you still didn’t even know his name. All you knew is that he was flirting with you and he had one serious fucked up way of doing it. You bent over the table and positioned your cue, he laughed before you could take your shot. “Can you please shut the fuck up?”

“I love when you curse, it’s so fucking hot. I’m sorry, go ahead.” You lined up your shot once again and as soon as you were about to take your turn…”wait!”

“Oh my god, what?!” 

He laughed. “You got a boyfriend?” You rolled your eyes and effortlessly took the shot. “I’ll take that as a no.”

The game finished almost an hour later and you were so drunk that you hadn’t even been concentrating on who potted what balls, but you didn’t care because you were actually enjoying yourself. You stood at the bar and the bartender nodded at you, remembering your previous drink orders and handed you the same again. Someone nudged your side, you had a feeling who it was and you were right.

“Good man! One pint please and er, one for the lady. Good game.”

“Thanks, not so bad yourself.” The two of you downed half of your drinks in silence. As he pulled the drink away from his mouth, he exhaled loudly. The froth stuck to his facial hair and you couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. “You laughing at me?”

“Yes, you have shit all over your face.”

“Where? Show me.” You wiped the froth away from his unusually placed facial hair and took another sip from your drink. “Wanna get a seat in back?”

The back of the bar was always pretty much deserted, there were no pool tables, no televisions back there it was literally just extra tables. He followed you to the quiet side of the bar, you slid into a booth and he slumped down beside you with a sigh - his arm around you. He was staring down at you and the next thing you knew his lips were on yours. It was the sloppiest kiss you had ever encountered but it turned you on so bad. You could taste cigars and alcohol on his lips. His tongue played around with yours and he pulled you closer to him. The two of you kept drinking and for the next few hours you couldn’t keep your hands off of each other.

You were leaning over the bar, waiting for a drink and he came up behind you. “Feel that?” He whispered in your ear, he had just been puffing away at a cigar so his breath was warm on your skin. “You wanna go to the bathroom?”

“Here?” You turned around. He pulled you towards him and grinned.

“You know you want to.” He kissed your neck slowly. Your eyes rolled back, you were extremely turned on and you couldn’t hide it. You moved away from him and walked towards the dingy bathroom at the back of the bar. He followed you a few seconds later and pinned you against the wall of the cubicle. You couldn’t stop laughing as his hands roamed around your body and grabbed at your boobs - you were turned on but this was new for you, you had never ever had sex in the bathroom of a dive bar. 

He unzipped your jeans and unbuckled his belt. He was already hard - you could feel his cock against your inner thigh as he touched you all over. “Wait.” You gently pushed him back.

“You gonna make me work for it?”

“I don’t know your name.”

He shrugged. “Everyone calls me Captain.” 

You laughed. “Why?”

“You’ll see.” He raised his eyebrows and you pulled him towards you. “Turn around.”

He pulled your jeans and panties all the way down to the floor, you parted your legs and his tongue lapped over your wet pussy. You moaned out as he dragged his large tongue across your clit. “Fuck.” You breathed out. You didn’t know why but sex felt so much better when you were completely wasted and you were - you could barely stand up without the support of the cubicle wall. He sucked on your clit, you felt his head moving rapidly from side to side and your stomach tightened. Your breathing was heavy and you almost collapsed when he made you climax.

“You taste fucking good.” He mumbled against you.

He stood up and rubbed his cock up and down your clit. You shuddered and moaned at the contact. He thrust himself into you in one swift movement, your back arched as he stretched your insides. His large hands were on your hips and you kept your hands firmly on the cubicle wall. He rammed into you at an incredibly fast and hard pace, it was sloppy but you were so turned on. He slapped your ass in between each thrust. The walls of the cubicle were visibly shaking as he fucked you against it. The sound of him slapping against you, along with his huge cock sliding in and out of you turned you on even more. Your legs began to shake under him, you felt like you would collapse at any minute. He groaned and cursed loudly when he pulled you closer so he could fuck you deeper. You moaned loudly as he hit you g-spot. “Good girl. You like that?”

“Ohh...yes. Fuck me captain!” You felt your stomach tighten and you knew you were close to your orgasm. “I’m gonna come!”

“Come for me baby.” He reached over and desperately rubbed your clit, sending you over the edge. Your body trembled as your orgasm took over. You moaned his name as he kept thrusting into you while you rode out your climax. He cursed and he slumped on top of you, still fucking you hard and fast. “Shit!” You felt his come fill you up as his cock twitched and he had his orgasm. His fingers were sure to leave a mark on your hips, with how hard he had been gripping you. You felt his warm breath on your shoulder as he uttered some more swear words as he pulled out of you. When he had caught his breath, he turned you around and shoved his tongue into your mouth, kissing you roughly. 

You placed your hands on his chest and caught your breath. “Wait...what the hell is that?” You pulled at his tank top, where you noticed the edge of some pink inking on his chest.

“Oh!” He breathed out. “This!” He pulled his tank top down to reveal, not only his nipple but above that the strangest tattoo I had ever seen on a man.

“Am I really fucking drunk or is that a-”

“Pink unicorn with a gag in it’s mouth? Yeah it is.”

You laughed loudly. “Why?!”

“One word. Fetish.” He grinned and bent down to pull up his jeans. He was truly the weirdest, shitbag you had ever had the pleasure of meeting but after your bathroom encounter - you had actually gotten along really well with him. You still didn’t know his real name though.


End file.
